1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for guiding a paper sheet on a belt, e.g., a felt belt, to reduce sheet flutter.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In paper manufacturing, a paper sheet is guided on many belts in a machine, e.g., on a screen of a screen section, on either felted belts or smooth belts in a press section, and on a dryer screen in a dryer section.
Further, in parts of the machine in which the paper sheet is still very wet, the sides of the paper sheet tend to flutter, particularly at the high sheet run velocities utilized in the art. This flutter is generally attributable the low stability exhibited by the still wet paper sheet. This fluttering is undesirable since it can lead to operational disturbances and to a reduction in sheet quality.